


What Do the Beautiful People Do?

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Series: Giving Themselves [12]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Team Sassy Science, hannibal goes bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: A look at Will and Hannibal's new relationship as seen from an outsider's point of view.  Very Team Sassy Science heavy.  Slightly skips around in the series timeline. Part of the Giving Themselves Completely series, a Season 1 AU where Will and Hannibal begin dating after the Tobias Budge incident.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

Jack Crawford stood in the lab addressing his forensics team, with Will Graham and Dr. Hannibal Lecter also present. 

“With this new breakthrough, I believe we are close to finding the Wilmington Strangler. Thanks everyone for all of your extra work these past few days.”

Team Sassy Science loved making Uncle Jack beam, and hearing his words of encouragement was worth all the overtime they’d put in the last few days. 

“Will and Dr. Lecter, if you’d follow me. I just have a few things in my office I’d like to go over.”

“Yes, of course, Jack,” Hannibal said.

Hannibal led the way and opened the door for Will, putting his hand on the small of Will’s back for a split second, Jack followed behind them.

Once they were out of sight, Beverly spoke.

“Did you see that?” she said.

“What?” Zeller asked.

“Oh yes, indeedy. I saw that,” Price added.

“What? What are you talking about?” Zeller asked.

“The way Hannibal touched Will on their way out?” Beverly said fanning herself with her hands.

“Damn it! I missed it,” Zeller said sadly.

“I told you there was something going on with them,” Price said to Beverly. 

Jack walked back into the lab abruptly, causing Beverly, Price and Zeller to startle. 

“Dr. Lecter, Will, and I will be taking over for now, so if you three want to take off early you can.”

The group looked at the clock. “Thanks, Jack. Have a good weekend,” Beverly said with a smile.

Jack grumbled, gave them a quick nod and left again. 

“A whole ten minutes early, why whatever will we do with the rest of our evening?” Price said with an exaggerated eye roll.

Zeller jumped up and took his coat out of a desk drawer, “Let’s GTFO people, and go get sloshed.”

Jimmy and Bev nodded as they began to close shop for the day.

**+**

“So what do you think it’s like when they’re alone,” Beverly asked with a soft smile.

“How the hell should I know?” Zeller groused. “But I bet they can’t keep their hands off each other.”

“Lecter looks like he’d be kinky,” Beverly said, and then blushed.

“Freaky naughty,” Zeller added grinning broadly.

“Ah, yes,” Jimmy said. “What do the beautiful people do?”

The three sighed into their drinks in unison, and tilted their heads.

**+++**

Price saw the elevator doors begin to close. “Hold the elevator!” he called out, shoving his hand through the diminishing opening.

Jumping in, he said, “Thanks!” and then saw it was Will and Hannibal inside, the only ones there, Will moving away slightly from Hannibal. Will nodded and Hannibal said, “Of course.” Then the silence began to encompass the small elevator.

That awkward threesome is not the Lecter/Graham sandwich Price had fantasized about. He faced forward, looking up at the numbers of the floors illuminating. _10, 9, 8…_

Hannibal and Will remained quiet as Price cleared his throat. The electricity running through the space could probably jump start a car. _7, 6, 5, 4…_

He turned to say something banal about the weather, and froze when he saw Will and Hannibal gazing into each other’s eyes -- as if Price wasn’t even there. He could almost taste the intense attraction. It was heady and startling. He quickly turned facing forward yet again. _3, 2, 1...blast off._

These two had it bad, and were basically over the moon for one another. The doors opened, and Price couldn’t get out of that elevator fast enough.

**+++**

Beverly was typing up a report when a crumpled up piece of paper landed on her keyboard.

“What the hell‽” She looked up and saw Zeller pointing at the wad. She rolled her eyes, picked it up and unfolded it. 

_BLOOM KNOWS SOMETHING_ it read in Brian’s chicken scratch.

She turned excitedly to look at Zeller as she mouthed the words, “No fucking way.”

Brian nodded vigorously.

“Just come over here and talk to me like a grown up, you fool,” Beverly called out.

Zeller rolled over on his chair, bumping into Beverly and said, “I have it on good authority that Bloom had some sort of freak out at Will in the hallway yesterday. She was straight up yelling at him, and my sources also said that they heard the name Hannibal being mentioned.” He then proceeded to insert his right index finger in and out of a circle being formed with another two fingers on his left hand.

“Don’t be crass!” Beverly yelled out, laughing, giving him a shove. 

“So whaddya think about that?” Brian asked, twirling around in his chair once.

“Hmm...let’s look at the evidence. We have a pissed off Alana, a handsy Hannibal, a smiling Will Motherfucking Graham -- the jig is up. When I see him tomorrow, I’m totally going to trick him into confessing.”

“Oh, that’s evil. Can you record it with your phone?” Brian asked with puppy dog eyes.

**+**

“So,” Beverly asked while inserting bone fragments into a vial, “how was your weekend?”

Will replied with a grunt and a shrug as he concentrated on the paperwork in front of him.

“Did you spend it at Hannibal’s?” she asked as she filled the vial with saline.

“What?" Will responded deep in thought, without lifting his gaze, "Yeah, I did,” and then he froze. 

He slowly looked up toward Beverly who had her arms folded in front her, goggles on top of her head, and the biggest shit eating grin that was ever grinned.

“Fuck,” Will muttered.

**+++**

The shutter clicked repeatedly and as Freddie zoomed in, what she saw startled her. She had suspected that Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter were messing around -- that much was clear since the moment they both left Abigail Hobbs’ room at Port Haven, but this? She wasn’t expecting this. 

Freddie had followed them all morning, hoping to catch them doing something cheap and tawdry. Now she was all for the cheap and tawdry, hell, she lived for it -- but this was neither cheap nor tawdry.

They had walked to a coffee shop together after leaving Lecter’s office and were at the counter. Hannibal waited patiently, while Will added sugar to his coffee. Will then took a small sip, and pulled back quickly having burnt his lips.

Hannibal smiled, and leaned in to blow on Will’s coffee. Will tilted his head slightly, admiring Hannibal’s effort. Hannibal in turn tucked a curl behind Will’s ear and then stepped back. The two never breaking eye contact.

Freddie slowly put her camera down with a look of utter distaste on her face. 

“Ugh! Love,” she said. “Who needs it?” She deleted the photos and put her camera back in her bag and decided to head to the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Once it was official that Hannibal and Will were together, Beverly wasted no time in planning a get together so that she could see Hannibal and Will in couple action. And rather than ask Will, she went straight to Hannibal the next time he was in the lab. Her mama didn’t raise no fool.

“Dr. Lecter?”

“Ms. Katz, please, I insist you call me Hannibal.”

Beverly’s immediate impulse was to giggle (damn, he was smooth) but she kept it together -- her mama didn’t raise no giggler -- and said, “After work this Friday, some of us are going out and I would love it if you and Will joined us.”

“Oh? Where will you be going?”

“Well, we haven’t decided if bowling and drinking -- or just drinking and drinking.”

“Bowling?” Hannibal said stiffly. “I’ve never bowled.”

“We can do something else. The important thing is that you two join us, and I…” she said learning in closer, smiling sweetly, “Well, can I be frank with you… _Hannibal_?” 

“By all means.”

“It’s just so wonderful to see Will happy --- well, as happy as Will can appear, you know how that is,” she said with a wink.

Hannibal smiled.

“And…” Beverly continued, “it’s all because of you. So, I like Will and you like Will, and I would like to get to know _you_ better. That’s all.” She then croaked out slowly, “Evvvveerrybody’s happy.”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. She was good, he’ll give her that. He smiled once again and said, “Yes, of course we will join you on Friday. Just let Will know the time and place and we will be there.” 

**+**

“Bowling?”

“Yes,” Hannibal said as he set the table.

“Really and truly? Bowling, Hannibal?”

“Yes, Will. I have no reason to make that up.”

“Why?”

“Because Ms. Katz is fond of you and wants to ‘get to know’ me.”

“So why doesn’t she just take _you_ out to lunch?” Will said as he lit the candles.

“Because, dear Mongoose, in contemporary American society there is such a thing as the TGIF co-worker outing and as an American, you are obligated to participate in your country’s rituals. As a psychiatrist, foreigner, and ersatz anthropologist, I am obligated to attend and observe all the nonsense.”

“You got that right -- it is nonsense. They just want to gawk at us. See us holding hands or whatever.”

“Are you ashamed of us?”

Will paused, matches in hand, “Why would you say that?”

“Well, you just said that they want to ‘gawk at us,’ which implied you see us as an oddity of some sort. There is some level of discomfort for you.”

“What? No. Hannibal, no. I just don’t want them staring at us like we’re there to amuse them or something --”

“There it is again,” Hannibal said.

Will sighed. “That’s not what I meant at all.” 

“Then it is settled. We’ll go bowling with Ms. Katz, Mr. Price, and Zeller.”

“Now there’s a sentence I’d never thought I’d hear you say.”

Hannibal smiled, “I’ll go get the pork loin.”

**+++**

“Okay, my two Stooges, I promised Will we wouldn’t be all weird and stare-y about them tonight. So let’s be on our best behavior, okay?”

“Always,” Brian said.

Jimmy smirked and added, “Most of the time. Let’s be honest here, everyone. Some of the time...”

“Hey, did you ever notice how Lecter calls you Ms. Katz, and he calls Jimmy Mr. Price -- but I’m just Zeller. What’s up with that?” Brian asked.

“That's your name,” Beverly said.

“But why don’t I get a Mr. or Ms.?” he pouted.

“Maybe because you act like an imbecile around him?” Jimmy offered.

Beverly laughed, “If you want, I can call you Ms. Zeller.”

As they walked across the parking lot, they saw Alana coming toward them.

“Shit,” Brian said under his breath, “Did you invite Bloom?”

“I didn’t think to,” Beverly said quickly.

“We invited Stan from the mail room but didn’t invite -- HI, DR. BLOOM!” Jimmy exclaimed.

“Hello, fancy meeting you here,” she said with a small smile.

“So are you coming?” Beverly said, as Brian and Jimmy turned to look at her.

“Coming? To what?”

“Didn’t you get the E-vite? A bunch of us are going bowling. That’s why you’re here, right?”

Alana furrowed her brow, “I don’t know anything about it. I just came to drop off something for Jack, that’s why I’m here.”

“Are you sure?” Brian asked. “I thought you replied yes.”

She shook her head, “No, I didn’t. And I’m not really dressed for it anyway.”

“Oh, pish posh! A wrap dress is an all-purpose dress anyway, right?” Jimmy said.

Alana smiled and said, “Okay, it sounds like it could be fun. Fine. Just text me which bowling alley and I’ll meet you all there as soon as I drop this off for Jack.”

“I have a pair of jeans and t-shirt in my trunk, if you want to change,” Beverly added.

“Thanks! I’ll see you in a bit.”

**+++**

Stoneleigh Lanes was a favorite among Team Sassy Science for the mere fact that it was one of the few old timey bowling alleys left, and the concession stand featured both Sour Patch Kids and Slim Jims.

“Plus, they have Blue Bunny ice cream,” Beverly said as the group entered the bowling alley.

“Jeez, enough with the blue rabbit ice cream -- it’s just ice cream, Bev,” Zeller complained.

“Listen you, it’s Blue Bunny. Get your shit together if you’re going to complain. Holy bologna, look who is already here,” she said as a huge smile spread across her face.

Hannibal and Will were at the shoe rental desk, completely absorbed in what the other was saying. They watched as Hannibal then leaned to whisper something to Will. Will listened intently, then burst into loud laughter.

“Aww,” Beverly said.

“Pardon me, madam, but wasn’t it just you who said not to be a fucking weirdo about them?” Zeller asked.

“Oh hush, Ms. Zeller,” Jimmy replied. “Look at them being adorable while holding smelly old shoes.”

They approached the desk and when Will saw them, his body language changed immediately, becoming rigid and stoic. 

“Hello,” Will said dryly. Hannibal placed a hand on Will’s forearm, and Will instantly relaxed.

“Ms. Katz, Mr. Price, Zeller,” Hannibal said giving them a small bow.

Zeller threw a quick glance at Jimmy.

“Hi!” Beverly said. “I’m so glad you could come. We have lanes 11 and 12 reserved.”

“And we have our shoes,” Hannibal said. “Will just explained why we need these.”

“Hannibal has never bowled before,” Will said.

“Oh, so this should be fun for you then,” Jimmy added, then said in an almost sigh, "And look at you...wearing jeans. Those are nice..."

“Will thought I would be more comfortable in these."

Beverly and Jimmy dreamily stared at Hannibal for a moment.

“SO! Are you going to help him with his balls?” Zeller asked.

Beverly and Jimmy turned to glare at Zeller.

“What? I meant the bowling balls -- are you going to help him pick one out?”

“Come on, Hannibal.” Will said. “We’ll meet you at the lanes.”

When they were out of earshot, Beverly lit into Zeller, “Really, Bri? His balls? Really?”

**+**

“So just make sure you aim for the center, and try not to twist your wrist when you release the ball,” Will explained to Hannibal as they sat next to each other. Jimmy was finishing his turn.

“You’re a very good instructor, Will,” Hannibal said as he looked into Will’s eyes. Their shoulders were grazing just barely. Will’s breath hitched, as Hannibal pressed his shoulder ever so slowly against Will’s, sliding it up and down slightly.

“Yeah?” Will said quietly looking at his feet, subtly leaning into Hannibal, “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Beverly was keeping score, and straining to hear them. She didn’t turn back, but could hear their voices carrying softly to one another. Will’s cadence tender, Hannibal’s with an undercurrent of sultriness. She couldn’t help but grin, and then cleared her throat, “Uh, Will. It’s your turn. Will?”

She turned to look at them, “Will?” 

Both men seemed to be lost in their own little bubble where only the two existed. Beverly watched them, how they didn’t break eye contact as Will just smiled and smiled; Hannibal’s index finger gingerly stroked Will’s hand. 

She then blushed suddenly, feeling as though she invaded a very private moment -- it was almost as if she had walked in on them having sex. Sure Beverly had imagined that scenario many, many, many, many times before, but this intrusion seemed wrong. 

She cleared her throat louder this time and said once again, “Will? It’s your turn.”

Their bubble burst as Will snapped to attention. “Oh, yeah. Sure, sorry.” And as Will retrieved his ball, Alana walked in.

Her heart sank momentarily when she saw Will, and then sank a little deeper when she realized Hannibal was also there. She hadn’t imagined for one second that Will or Hannibal would be attending.

“Hey, Doctor Bloom!” Jimmy waved at her.

Shit, it was too late to leave now. So Alana smiled, and figured it was probably best to get this over with and out of her system. She approached the group, several people she didn’t know where there.

Hannibal stood up, “Alana. Lovely to see you.”

“Hannibal,” she smiled. It was the first time she had seen him since their last phone call.

_”He’s falling in love with you, you know. So you see, I had to know. I had to see how you felt. And now that I know you feel the same...I should let you go.”_

_“Of course.”_

Beverly smiled, “I’m glad you came! I brought in my jeans and stuff, if you feel like changing -- they’re on the chair over there.”

Will was retrieving his ball, and seemed genuinely surprised to see Alana, “Hi, Alana. Didn’t take you for the bowling type.”

Alana looked at Hannibal then back at Will, “I could definitely say the same thing about you two.”

Hannibal smiled. Jimmy and Zeller sat nearby and leaned in for a better look.

“I’m going to get my shoes, I’ll be back,” she said.

**+**

“Stan! Stan! Stan! Stan!”

The entire group was cheering as Stan from the mail room got his fourth strike in a row. By then, Hannibal had taken to keeping score and even began predicting what each person would be getting at each frame.

“Will, you’re next,” Hannibal called out.

“What’s the diagnosis, Doc?” Zeller asked.

Hannibal looked Will up and down slowly, making Will feel a sudden spike of heat in his stomach. Jimmy discreetly slapped Beverly on the shoulder as they both watched Hannibal eye boink Will. 

“I believe he will knock down all ten pins.”

Alana took a sip of her beer, and raised an eyebrow. She was having fun for the most part, but Hannibal’s hot dogging was becoming obnoxious. She then put herself in check; she was a grown up and should act like one, damn it.

Will walked up to the approach line, aimed the ball and released. Everyone watched as the ball sped down the lane, perfectly centered, producing a loud strike.

The entire group jumped up and cheered, as Zeller yelled out, “How did you know‽”

Hannibal smirked and simply answered, “I believe in him.”

Will beamed as he walked back and without even thinking, plopped himself onto Hannibal’s lap. It was so out of character for him to be this open in front of others, but he didn’t care. Hannibal then cupped Will’s face immediately, the two laughing and whispering words of encouragement and other things. They were oblivious to the rest of the large group, clearly lost in one another yet again.

And in that moment, everyone: Jimmy, Brian, Beverly, Alana, Rebecca from accounting, Michael from the shooting range -- even Stan from the mail room -- could see that Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter were in love.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks later, Alana was walking across the Quantico grounds when she noticed Beverly sitting on one of the benches outside the science building perusing a magazine. She smiled and approached her.

“Hi,” she said.

“Oh, hey. Here, have a seat,” Beverly said as she moved over.

“What are you doing?” Alana asked as she brought her coffee to her lips.

“I don’t know why I’m looking at this,” Beverly said then flung the catalog onto the bench. “I’m not going to find their housewarming gift in a damn Pottery Barn catalog.”

“Housewarming?” Alana asked, turning quickly to face Beverly. “Whose?”

“Will and Hannibal.”

“What?”

“Yeah, they’re moving in together. I thought you knew…everyone does.” Beverly shrugged.

“I didn’t,” she said softly.

“Yeah, well they were probably worried you’d bust in on their new place and start breaking shit,” she said with a laugh.

Alana felt her face turn red.

Beverly saw her reaction and was instantly mortified, “Oh, god. I’m sorry -- I was just kidding. I thought you were okay with everything. I’m an asshole, I’m sorry Alana. Total asshole.”

Alana shook her head, “No, it’s fine. Really. I’m sorry. I am okay, I promise you.”

Beverly put her arm around Alana’s shoulder, “There, there now, Snow White. One day your Prince will come.”

Alana laughed, “You really are an asshole.”

Beverly shrugged, “It’s a gift. And hey, keep your options open -- maybe it’s a Princess not Prince.”

Alana sighed, “Maybe?”

Beverly grinned, then added, “They really do seem perfect for each other though. It’s just so fascinating watching them interact. At first I thought it be super hot, you know with them being gorgeous and all but it’s...it's something else, like they have their own language only they two understand. Like those creepy twins you hear about that communicate without words.”

“You’re right. They really are made for one another.”

“Well I hope they never break up. God, what a mess that would be!” Beverly said. 

Alana stared pensively at the trees ahead of her, then said, “It _would_ be messy. And it would definitely not be pretty.”

“I’m sure they’ll go all the way. They’ll be one of those perfect couples we’ve always heard about that are together forever -- living their perfect life, in perfect harmony, with perfect monogrammed towels and shit, and nothing ever goes wrong. God, they’ll be so annoying.”

They both laughed. Perfection. Was there such a thing? Beverly sighed, and Alana sipped on her coffee quietly.

“I don’t think either would survive the separation,” Alana said.

Beverly didn’t respond, but she didn’t think they would either.


End file.
